La prophetie
by Version Cafene
Summary: La prophétie sur la personne pouvant vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres vient d'être révélée. Le chaos règne Voldemort domine le monde de la magie, il va tout faire pour retrouver cet enfant concerné par la prophétie révélait par un de ses serviteurs. Mais cela le mènera à sa perte avant qu'il ne revienne des années plus tard mais ça c'est une autre histoire. - Courte fiction. -


Chapitre 1.

Une vingtaine de personnes étaient réunis autour d'une longue table, au bout de celle-ci se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Il se leva de sa chaise, les mains posaient sur la table pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

« Une prophétie concernant Voldemort m'a été révélé, cela parle de qui pourra le vaincre, s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Cette prophétie que dit-elle ? demanda un homme au long cheveux noir.

- La prophétie dit : Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont pas trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois !

- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorcier qui ont défié Voldemort trois fois n'est-ce pas, a part l'ordre... dit une femme aux cheveux courts.

- Oui, Alice, c'est pour ça que je pense que la prophétie s'applique à... fut coupé Albus.

- A nous, dit Franck.

- Oui, c'est fort probable vu que votre enfant doit naître vers fin juillet... »

L'inquiétude gagna la table, particulièrement une jolie rousse plongeait dans ses pensées après avoir entendu ça, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami Remus à côté, le seul à savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Personne à part lui ne savait qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois comme Alice.

« Lily... murmura Remus.

- Quoi ? Fit la rousse sur le même ton.

- Et si... et si...

- «Et si» quoi ?

- Cette prophétie, tu devrais leur dire ! dit Remus un peu plus fort.

- Dire quoi ? » demanda James Potter, le marie de Lily.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily Potter, Remus donna un leger coup de coude à son amie pour l'inciter à révéler son secret. Lily pouvait voir tout ses regards posés sur elle, s'interroger à propos de ça.

« Lily, qui a-t-il ? interrogea Dumbledor les sourcils froncés.

- Hé bien, je... je...

- Tu ? Insista Sirius.

- JE SUIS ENCEINTE DE DEUX MOIS ! lâcha Lily.

- Quoi ? s'exclama son marie.

- Comme moi, s'étonna Alice.

- Oui... rougit la futur maman.

- Ce qui voudrait dire... fit lentement Franck Londubat.

- Que la prophétie peu s'appliquer à vous aussi, termina Albus. »

« Lily... fit doucement James, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

- Je suis désolé, James, je voulais te le dire à l'instant où je l'ais su mais quand on a commencé à aborder le cas d'Alice et Franck... Je n'ai plus osé te l'avouer après ce que tu as dit. »

- Flash Back -

_« Quand même ! Ils sont inconscients ! Avoir un enfant par les temps qui court ! s'exclama James._

_- Oui mais s'ils sont heureux, tant mieux pour eux tu ne croîts pas ? C'est une merveilleuse chose, un enfant, répliqua timidement Lily._

_- Sans les mangemorts, Voldemort et tout ses menaces, oui, mais là non, fit le Potter, ça apporte beaucoup trop de soucies. _

_- Si tu le dis. déclara tristement Lily. »_

« Oh mais Lily, je ne vais pas te cacher que ce que j'ai dis je le penses toujours, mais je suis tellement heureux d'avoir un enfant avec toi ! Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber ! » s'exclama James.

- Je suis tellement heureuse, James. Mais... tu as raison, débita t-elle tristement.

- De quoi ?

- Avoir un enfant alors que le monde extérieur est remplie de danger n'est pas la meilleure des idées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, je serai la pour toi et pour notre enfant, je vous protégerais même si je dois donner ma vie.

- Oui, justement c'est ça qui me fait peur, James, sanglota la rousse. »

Lily prise d'émotion se jeta dans les bras de son amant, et y pleura pendant plusieurs minutes, de joie ou de peur de se qu'il pouvait arriver par la suite? Ça personne en le savait... même pas elle.


End file.
